1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spread or ground cover in the form of a sheet of the type used when sunbathing or visiting beach areas and further includes structure of a pouch like container for secretly holding or storing valuables in a location not readily apparent when viewing the exposed surface area of the sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to use some type of cloth or like material sheet to cover ground surface areas when sunbathing at the beach or other appropriate location. Commonly, beach towels or any sheet like structure such as bedspreads, regular blankets, etc. are utilized to prevent a sun bather's body from coming into direct contact with the ground surface. While such structures are of course effective for generally preventing the user's body from becoming soiled, therein is a generally well recognized problem normally encountered when one sunbathes in a public area. This problem is associated with the placement or storage of valuables when one wants to leave the spread or ground cover such as when the user goes swimming and/or otherwise temporarily vacates the immediate area surrounding the ground cover.
It is of course inconvenient to carry a conventional purse or wallet when one leaves the area to go swimming. The placement of valuables in the pocket of a swimming suit is also considered generally impractical, since the objects will obviously get wet when swimming occurs.
A generally accepted alternative is to hide or otherwise place the accompanying valuables in an out of sight location. Frequently people place such valuables in shoes, under towels, etc. thereby leaving such valuables open for theft or otherwise unauthorized use.
Accordingly, there is an obvious need in the art for a ground covering structure, beach blanket or like sheet which incorporates some type of storage device. Such storage area or pocket should be structured so as to locate the intended valuables or other articles out of sight of the exposed surface of the sheet when the user thereof leaves the area. Also, such a container should be capable of being closed and the entrance thereof itself should be difficult to normally find when one casually leaves the sheet whether or not it is being used or occupied by a sunbather. Finally, the overall preferred structure should be designed so as to not appreciably add to the cost of a beach towel or ground spread above that normally associted with such articles by the general consuming public.